1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to calendars and more specifically to a desktop-size calendar with means for easily identifying events or special occasions in combination with an integrated picture frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
Calendars with spaces available for marking events exist. Additionally, calendars with pictures or photographs attached in some manner also exist. Usually calendars display a new picture with each month. In some cases calendars have been designed so that a person can put their own pictures or photographs in the space above the calendar page as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,876 issued on Jun. 27,1995 to B. and J. Jagoe.
The problem with most calendars that incorporate pictures or photographs is that they usually take up a large amount of space and become impractical to use on a desktop or countertop. Desktop calendars with pictures or photographs exist, but generally incorporating both together means that the picture or photograph and/or the calendar must be quite small, thereby making them difficult to see and read. A calendar with enough space to write down an event or special occasion such as "Tracy's Birthday" or "Jo's Anniversary" means that the calendar needs to be of sufficient size to accomplish this task which compounds the problem of size with respect to taking up space on a desktop or countertop. Finally, a calendar with hand writing on it can look messy and not conducive to a neat desk or counter environment.
The above problems will be solved with the application of the present invention which will be described below.